Memories of Itachi
by Sauskekun03
Summary: Sasuke recalls his past after a familiar training session. Dedicated to Fishy


Sasuke Uchiha, proud descendant of the great Uchiha clan, starts his morning training inside the deepest part of the woods. Closing his eyes he visualizes a very familiar technique… one that his brother and he had worked on long ago. His concentration flawless, remembering the exact positions of the familiar white targets scattered around the area. Keeping his eyes closed, he jumps into the air, flipping upside down while pulling out six kunai. Keeping his eyes closed, he begins to throw the kunai knives one by one, throwing the last two kunai and the previous two kunai, he lands on the ground as the two kunai hit the other two, bouncing them off one another, all six kunai hitting the bulls eyes of the targets…even in the blind spots behind a fallen tree. Frowning slightly at the remembrance of his brother and his will to surpass him, Sasuke then holds out his hand in front of himself and shouts, "Chidori Stream!" in a flash of blue chakra and chirping electricity, all of the targets around him shatter into tiny pieces.

Satisfied with his training for the morning, he heads back to his temporary solitude behind a waterfall. Lying on the cold, rocky terrain, his memories of his childhood begin to slip back into his head as his eyes closed…

"Sa….ke?....sas…e? Sasuke?" a familiar voice rang out to him. "H-hm?" Sasuke yawned as he awoke from his slumber. "Mom? What's wrong?" Sasuke said sitting up slowly, rubbing his eyes as he awakes. Looking down on him, his mother's smiling face shone down upon him. "Get up sleepy head! You don't want to sleep all day do you?" his mother said teasingly. "I guess not" Sasuke says, his eyes still ridden from sleep. Jumping out of bed, he grabs a rice ball from the kitchen area. "I'm going to go watch Itachi train ok mom?" Sasuke yells as he dashes outside the door, not giving his mother a chance to answer.

Dashing off quickly to the Uchiha training grounds, young Sasuke Uchiha smiles in excitement as he wonders what his brother might show him today. Reaching the training area, he slips behind one of the walls next to the area where his brother was training. "What's he doing?" Sasuke whispers to himself as he sees his brother standing completely still. Glancing up, Sasuke's eyes widen as he sees four kunai launchers rigged around the training ground, all four set to go off at the cut of the line tying them together. After a few moments, Itachi throws a kunai, breaking the line tying the kunai launchers together. Dodging the first wave easily by jumping in the air, Itachi catches the second wave in his left and right hands, turning his body slightly and throwing the caught kunais at the third wave in such a way that they bounce off of the third kunai wave so that they deflect the fourth wave. Itachi then lands on the middle post as the kunai knives land on the ground all around him.

"Big brother! That was amazing!" Sasuke says running out from behind the wall. "You think so eh?" Itachi said in his low mysterious voice. "Of course I do! You are much more skilled than father I know it!" Sasuke says, picking up one of the kunai knives and examining it. "Teach me please big brother!" Sasuke yells, going into a stance with the kunai. "I'm sorry Sasuke…another time ok?" Itachi says, not moving from the post. "Aw…come on Itachi…please?" Sasuke begs. Turning slightly, Itachi motions for Sasuke to come nearer. Running to Itachi, Sasuke grins as he readies the kunai. Itachi, extending his index and middle finger, jabs Sasuke's forehead playfully. "We need to head home now little brother" Itachi says smiling, "maybe tomorrow."

Looking up at his forehead, Sasuke frowns slightly. "Fine…promise?" Itachi starts for home, "maybe" he says silently, "remember Sasuke…you start the academy tomorrow…you need to be ready…" Sasuke smiles softly, "I know, I'm going to make father proud! I'm going to become a great shinobi and join the police force!" Turning slightly to his younger sibling, Itachi smiles slightly, "Perhaps…perhaps not…it all depends on your......desire for your goal…" Turning back to the path, Itachi continues on to his home with Sasuke following closely behind.

The next day…Sasuke travels home from his first day at the academy…the streets are dark and the air is filled with grief and sorrow…but Sasuke doesn't realize what has happened…

"Damn I'm late! Mother is going to chew me out!" Sasuke says as he dashes for home. Turning onto his street he stops suddenly. "W-what's going on? Why are all of the lights off? It's too early for everyone to be in bed! This is too weird!" Running faster he senses someone staring at him. Looking up at the nearest pole to where he sensed the stare, he sees nothing. Now worried, Sasuke runs to his home faster. His eyes widen as he passes his Auntie's house, "Wha-whats this? What's happened here?!?" Sasuke yells as he sees his Aunty and Uncle lying dead on the ground before him. "Who could have done this?......Oh no…Father and Mother!"

Sasuke then starts to sprint to his home, hearing a sound from the living room as he arrives. "S-someone is here…" His body, tense and scared, freezes as he touches the handle. After some moments of preparation, Sasuke throws open the doors, his mother and father lying dead on the floor. "Father! Mother!" He yells as he steps forward, the doors slamming shut behind him. Looking up he sees the figure of his older brother standing over the bodies of their parents. "Big brother! F-father and mother are…I don't…I don't understand…who could have done thi-"His words were stopped short as a shuriken whizzes past his left arm and hits the door behind him, cutting his shirt and arm. Wincing in pain and grabbing his arm, Sasuke drops to his knees. "Big brother? Wh-why? Itachi why??" Looking at his little brother with a blank stare, Itachi turns to him slightly "To test the limits….of my ability." Sasuke's eyes widen slightly, "T-to test your…..limits? That's why…..that's why you butchered them?" Itachi stared deeply at Sasuke, "….Foolish little brother…I almost pity you…" Itachi, closing his eyes, opens them again slightly. "Mongekyo Sharingan!" Sasuke gasps as he is placed in a Genjutsu that shows him all of the Uchiha clan members that Itachi had slaughtered. Grasping his head and screaming, Sasuke falls to the floor, panting softly.

"I-I'm scared…" Sasuke says softly rising to his feet…."I'm scared!" He then runs out of the room and onto the street screaming, "Waaaaaah! Please! I don't want to die!" Stopping short, Sasuke slowly comes to a halt as Itachi steps out in front of him to block his path. "If you wish to kill me one day…turn all of your sadness…your grief…into hatred of me…by all mean flee…cling to your wretched life…and then…when you posses the same eyes as me…seek me out…" Turning to leave, Itachi looks back at his little brother in surprise…as Sasuke's Sharingan had been awakened from this event. He then jumps over a nearby wall to leave. Sensing an attack, Itachi turns just in time to use his headband to deflect the shuriken that he had thrown at Sasuke earlier, his headband being knocked off as Sasuke charges at him in blind rage. Sasuke, charging wildly at his older brother, receives a brutal punch to the stomach by Itachi. Looking up in his few seconds left of consciousness, he sees a tear roll down his brother's face as everything goes black.

Opening his eyes from his recollection of his past, Sasuke rises inside the cave and forms a chidori in his hand, his Sharingan blazing in hatred. "Brother! I will avenge my clan…I will kill you…you just wait…ill make you pay" Sasuke then punches the wall of the cave with his chidori, creating a giant hole inside the cave wall. "I am an avenger!"


End file.
